Talk:Spottedleaf
STYLE CONCERNS * Expand history to include details of afterlife appearance. :Needs bookcheck for "Coming Soon" sections I expanded her Firestar's Quest appearance a little. --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785]] 20:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * Remove 'further activity section. * Family section is being used inconsistently with instructions. Needs correction. [[User:Kitsufox| '''Kitsufox' ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 16:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::In the family section, it says that Dappletail is her mother. That was sourced form the official site. Should we remove it? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 00:47, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Removed. No OS family. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC) How is Graystripe Spottedleaf's nephew? He isn't; the OS is wrong. Anyway, I can't remeber if Spottedleaf is in Outcast. I just put coming soon, but if anyone knows if she's not, can they remove the section and the book from the deadbooks??? Thanks,--Rainpaw(Talk!) 01:10, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if she's in Outcast..I can check, though. User:Warrior♥ 17:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: No, she isn't in Outcast. -- Warrior♥Jayfeather Fan 23:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Fixing I am working this article to gold prep,(at least I'll try :), and I just cited her whole description. --Mallin 20:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) should we add "spottedleaf's honest answer", because leafpool has hers on her description?--Snowflurry 11:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Snowflurry On Redtail's page, it is said that Willowpelt and Spottedleaf is his sisters... It is said it was revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy.... should we add this too? --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) it says on the warriors site that dappletail is spottedleafs mother As we have pointed out many many times, the trees on the website are FALSE!!! The Erins comfirmed it themselves. The trees were done by a fan. Adderfang and Swiftbreeze are the parents of Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Willowpelt--Nightfall101 04:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Stub I don't think this article should be considered a "stub". I've seen shorter articles that aren't. And what if there isn't enough information about the subject to make a really long article? Why is that considered a "stub"? Forestpaw Family??? How do we know that Swiftbreeze and Adderfang are her parents? Just wondering if we knew it for sure or not. :/ --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785]] 20:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think Dappletail is Spottedleaf´s Mother. - Rainbreath She isn't. The official site has been proved to be wrong. I think Swiftbreeze and Adderfang are her parents, revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 11:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Dappletail is also revealed to be infertile. Boltstar 16:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) No. Dappletail had a kit. Look at A Dangerous Path. Rainbreath 10:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Apparantly Willowpelt and Spottedleaf are Dappletail's kits, as said on the warriors website, and Willowpelt is Graystripe's mother. This seems likely, as Dappletail and Spottedleaf are both beautiful tortoiseshells. In bluestars prophecy it said that swiftbreeze and adderfang were willowpelts redtails and spottedleaf parents the warrior website family tree is wrong as reveled by erin hunter Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Sootfur were Willowpelt's first kits- it says so in the books. However, I would like to know who Graystripe's parents are. I do not set much by the family tree on the website, I believe what's in the books. Dappletail did have a kit- I call him Flurrykit. These family trees are so confusing. Duststar --Duststar 21:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) In Bluestar's prophecy Swiftbreeze gives birth to Redtail, Willowpelt and Spottedleaf in a litter.--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!]] 06:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) more than likely Dappletail had more than one kit in a litter, it is stated in a dangerous path that one kit in her first litter was white with blue eyes (like Snowfur as they probably had the same father, Stormtail) and she probably had more than one litter. Read Bluestar's prophecy for goodness sake. Swiftbreeze had patchpelt and leopardfoot in a first litter. Then she had willowpelt,redtail,and spottedleaf in another litter.Bubblesandvanessa 20:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Vanessa Eureka! I just realized something! You know how in A darkest Hour, when she was giving Firestar the Gift of Love, and she said to use it especially for Sandstorm! Well, she's Sandstorm's aunt, because Redtail was Sand's father! That's why she was glad with the fact that Firestar is in love with Sandstorm!!!--Moss SC 19:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i think it should be added that in catsofclans rock said sandstorm knows firestar better then spottedleadf.that should be added.if you don't believe me,go on sandstorms page.PS congrats on getting spot's pic! It said when Spottedleaf warned Firestar he thought it was Graystripe, BUT!, He thought she was warning him of Darkstripe. Yours truly, the critic, Shrewtail I tried to do that, but someone keeps deleting it!!! :mad: '''♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf and Firestar -mates? I think this article should say something abot Spottedleafs relationship with Firestar. She said herself that if she had lived longer she might have been with Firestar. Maybe this could be included in the article somehow. Clarrissa koins 11:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but we can't know for sure if Firestar would have stayed with her, after all, he was only an apprentice. It's not enough to go on. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) i know but spottedleaf spends enough time mooning over firestar.ClarrissaMy Talk Page 10:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) How is Spottedleaf so old? She is described in Into the wild as yound but she is Tigerstars aunt!I mean Tigerstar was a senior warrior- He was made deputy near the end of this book. Can someone tell me how Spottedleaf was so old but described differently. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 16:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf is from a much younger litter, her older sister, Leoperedfoot is Tigerstars mum Raffyjack123 18:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf should have had a mate... Who would you pick? (Can include cats from newer books) I think Spottedleaf should have a mate. Yellowfang did. Leafpool did. I think Lionblaze or Brambleclaw would be good for her. Maybe Ashfur, Graystripe, or Thornclaw. I know I listed some with mates but whatever. PS Lionblaze is mine Please take this to the forums. The talk is supposed to be about improving the article. And what is the point of this? Spottedleaf is dead.--'Nightshine' ♣ 04:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude Nightshine... but you really really should stopp talking. I thought it would be interesting to see waht people think! PLZ stopp talking to me. I have no interest in you. I CLICK GOODBYE *''click*'' Take this to the forums. And Nightshine wasn't rude. --Rain is quiet WELL LEAVES ME ALONE I DONTS CARE THIS A FREE COUNTRY!!! USA! I SHALL CLICK YOU GOODBYE *''click*'' Their right. Take this to fourms, character talk pages are for improving the article only, not useless chat. SaintIce ♣ 20:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyy guys most ppl r upset w/me but im srrry guys.... I just like joined and didnt know what the "forums" were.... PLZ IGNORE ME here In case you're still wondering =) ✐SaNdY 17:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Person can you please sign with the 4 ~'s. Clarris 12:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) This discussion is not right for here; please take this discussion to one of your user pages or the forums. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Old Spottedleaf is way older than Tigerstar, and yet Fire''paw falls in love with her!!! I know, :P but this sorta thing should be taken to the forums. Clarris 12:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) She's not that old. LEOPARDFOOT has the same parents, yet is from a different, much older litter, and Leopardfoot is Tigerstar's mother. ~Hollyfur~ 23:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Cherrykit and Molekit need to be added underneath the Poppyfrost----Berrynose thing. How do we do that?Hollytail 01:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well...I'm not sure if we should make the family tree so giant...but oh well. [[User:Willowpool16|'Sky']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'wish16']] 03:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Tabby tail??? Since when has Spottedleaf had a tabby tail, like mentoined in the beginning of her article?? There's no reference number for it, and I don't remember her ever having a tabby tail... ~Hollyfur~ 23:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Anybody? Any ideas? Anything? ~Hollyfur~ 02:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) There have been tons of scenes in the books where the character describes Spottedleaf for the reader. I suspect it was a scene in which Jayfeather described her, since he sees her so much in StarClan. Or, it could have been Leafpool. But I do remember it saying that she had a tabby striped tail at one point in the books Night Fall 02:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It says she does in ''Secrets Of The Clans. --Dragonfrost 23:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) In Cats of the Clans Spottedleaf is mentioned many times in Cats of the Clans. Why is that part being deleted? ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Better I think the story would have been better if Sandstorm and spottedleaf swiched places like if sandstorm died and firestar fell in love with spottedleaf. NO OFFESE I LOVE SANDSTORM BUT I JUST THOUGHT IF THEY GAVE IT A BIT OF A TWIST.Shadowshine 00:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Shadowshine This is a Talk Page. It is intended for disscussion about how the article can be improved, not for chatter about charaters. That kind of thing is welcome on the fourms and blogs. --Dragonfrost 23:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spottedleaf's Eye Colour?? Okay, does anyone remember when they ever said that Spottedleaf has amber eyes? I know she does, I just don't own any copies of the earliers books when she came up a lot. Someone keeps putting a source? beside 'amber eyes', but I know she has them! I don't have any books to look up a page where they've mentioned that so I can't put a source. Does anyone have any idea when they've mentioned her eye colour?